STARCO
by SVTFOEfanatic
Summary: Just some drabbles of Starco. Nothing more, nothing less. I found these on social media and will give them, NOT me, credit for them. ENJOY
1. The Love Letter

Star was skipping to her locker while tossing her wand in the air. Class had just ended and was going to take some stuff out because she had a test in a few days. Marco had made her promise to study at least 30 minutes for this test. She promised and now was blasting her locker open with her wand.

She pulled out anything that seemed helpful. Rulers,protracters,textbooks,calculators,journals and books, when a piece of paper fell out the textbook she was taking.

Thinking it she must have ripped a page by accident she grabbed the paper quickly and looked at it hoping it wasn't a page from the school book.

After glancing she did a sigh of relief it was just a piece of white printer paper with text. The last time she ripped a page Marco scolded her and gave her a loooooooooong lecture on responsibility. She decided to see what was written on the page.

"Dear Star,

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I love your laugh and how your eyes sparkle blue,

I think I might have a crush on you."

Star stared at the paper dumbfoundedly.

She had never seen writting like this before.

Then she remembered something faint about a thing called a poem.

"So this is what Miss Skullnick was talking about. I get it now! But why does it have so many red hearts and stars? Although I looooove stars~ Didn't she say that poems were mostly on blank pieces of "paper"?"

Star turned from hearing footsteps drawing near.

She saw Marco running towards her.

"Marco there you are!" She puts her hands on her sides. "Where were you?!"

Marco takes a moment to catch his breath from running so fast.

"I stayed a bit to get some extra credit on my test since i only got 98%"

He showed her his 103%.

"How is that possible I thought the max was 100%?"

"It is but for over achievers like me" He puts his fist on his chest. "you can get up to 5 more points."

"Yeah, yeah" Star puts the poem/letter in front of his face. "I found a poem thingy in my locker!~"

Marco reads the poem. "Uh Star I think you got an anonymous love letter."

"An om nee mouse?" Star cocks her head a bit with a look of "I don't understand".

Marco facepalms. "Ann-on-nee-mus. A love letter that's sent without a name. It also means you have a secret admirer whose crushing on you."

"Ooooooh. I'm going to try to find out who gave me this!~ I hope it was Oskar." She puts her hands together next to her face.

Marco's face hardenes.

She turns and looks at Marco. "YOU HAVE TO HELP ME FIND OUT WHO IT IS!" She said while jumping up and down excitedly.

"Alright we'll start tomorrow"

The two head home Star skipping happily and Marco walking.

The next day Star and Marco went to search for the secret admirer.

Marco suggested not to see if it was Oskar first so she doesn't get her hopes up.

Star agreeded and went on their search. Through the day Star hung around guys to see if they acted differently. But as usual they just mentioned how cool she is and how she "rocks".

After a couple of days Star decided to see if it was Oskar, her crush.

Sadly it wasn't. She was so disappointed. Not only was it not Oskar but she felt like the letter/poem was a prank now to toy with her feelings.

She felt like giving up. It was almost winter break anyway. They started walking home when Marco stopped.

"Hey Star you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just I actually got excited at the thought of it maybe being Oskar."

"Oh."

"So you wanted it to be Oskar huh?" He starts to blush a bit."so if it was a guy who wasn't Oskar would push him away? Would you?" He said a bit irritated.

Star looks at Marco confused. "I don't know. I guess."

"So what i-if I was the one w-who sent you the letter?" He quickly says quietly and bends his head down concealing his scarlet face.

"What? What do you mean?" Star starts to go a bit red.

"I-I don't know it's just..." He put his hands into his hoodie pocket and looks slightly up.

"It's just what?"

Marco looked at Star, sighed and thought "it's time to stop playing it safe and just go for it".

Star felt herself being pulled closer. She looked at Marco and noticed a small speck of hazel in his eyes she hadn't noticed before.

Her heart was pounding. What was Marco doing?

She thought he liked Jackie? Why did he give her the letter? Why did his feelings change?

Millions of questions were going through her mind.

Marco's lips enclosed with Star's. The warmth sent an energy through her body.

Star couldn't believe what was happening. Her eyes were open wide and was beet red.

She was in shock but then closed her eyes and returned the passion. She just didn't want to be the only one without a crush. Well she already has one, but was to scared to say who it was. So she faked her crush. But now she didn't have to anymore.

Soon just a quickly as it happened the kiss was over.

Marco was blushing uncontrollably.

"Star...I-I really like you..."

Star looked at Marco. Her face felt really warm. She was pretty sure her face wasn't the same color anymore. She had butterflies in her stomach.

"Wi-Will you be my-my" he covers his face with his hoodie. "Girlfriend?"

Star blushed and smiled a bit. "Yes."

She kissed his his cheek with blushed red from the contact of her lips.

Marco wrapped his hand around Star's and they both walked home. Now a couple.

 **Made by 'DoodlinDerp' on deviantart**


	2. Star X Marco

Star and Marco were walking together after a long day at had been acting awfully weird lately and Star couldn't help but question why."Hey-um Marco?",Star leaned over his shoulder as they were walking.

"Yeah Star?",Marco replied non-interested.

"Um" Star bit her lip in hesitation."You okay?."Star was unsure what she was doing,she couldn't tell what he might be feeling,then she thought she was the problem.

"Nothing Star,why'd you ask?"Marco turned around to face Star.

Star put her arms behind her back and she began to blush."Well uh,you've been acting very ...what's the word ...moody oh and very distant and quite...you okay?"

Marco looked into her eyes and said he's turned around to continue their following behind him.

Star opened the door"Hello earth home,and hello laser DEADLY puppies!"Star went to her yelled from above "Marco!Ill be doing homework here! Ok?"

"Yeah that'll be fine." Marco always likes to know where Star is and what's she's doing..for safety reasons of reached in the pantry to take out some nachos and have a light snack before his parents came was very quite..never been quite before and Marco mummered to himself."Marco,you're gonna tell her sooner or later,no I can't!You have to! UGH!"Marco slammed is head against the dinner table.

Star called from above,"Marco ?..you okay?"

"Yeah..uh-fine!"

Star went back to doing her homework."Oh dear,he's doing it again..should I be worried?,this is the third time this week..I'm going downstairs."

Star raced herself downstairs and sat next to turned away so she wouldn't see the red mark on his head.

Star frowned,thinking he didn't want to be around her.

"H-hi Marco"Star started the conversation.

"Hey Star,what's wrong need help?"Marco insisted.

Star didn't need help with her homework but she thought it'll make him have something to do.

"Um...yes!,I don't know what the letters are doing with the numbers..are they supposed to be near each other?"

Marco laughed."Haha,yes Star look" Marco reached over Star to work the problem for her and explain it to turned to Star only to find their noses were about to 's face bursted with color,only red in backed up."So um...yeah"

"Wow, thanks Marco!."And Star was off.

Marco said to himself quietly,"Your welcome."

It's been a few hours and Marco still hasn't even started his homework,which was odd to Star.

Marco always does his work before she took his back pack and went surprised he was doing work so walked to his room and closed the couldn't help but face the conflict in his head.."can't keep hiding it forever"

he thought,"She'll find out sooner or later,what am I going to do?"Next thing you know Star bursted through the door,almost knocking it had a half-heart attack due to this.

"Hey Marco!I know you've been acting weird lately so how about going to another..Di-Men-SIOON?"Star mentioned.

"Star!,My parents haven't gotten home yet an-"Star put the dimension scissors in his face,swaying it back and forth.

"Marco..you wanna go to the pixel world?"she mocked.

"Star-I...Ugh ..yes"Marco resigned,He always lost.

"Alrighty!,let's goo!"To another dimension they went.

"Wow,Marco!,that was AWESOME!"

"NO KIDDING!I wasn't a turd at all!"

"Well,Marco I gotta say,it's pretty cool hangin out with you,I'm gonna go to the raining water thing"

"The shower?"

"Yeah..that."

Star skipped happily and Marco was there to watch her.

"Heh she's so cute,"Marco said before he went to his room.

He dozed off to sleep,not even noticing if Star was still showering or did snore a few times,but something awoke him,a terrifying scream.

Marco woke up,"STAR?",he ran to the bedroom she was he saw the girl curled up in a ball,with tears down her you heard close enough,you can hear her whimpering like a pup.

"Hey,you okay?what happened?"Marco sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I-I had a death dream..",and she snuggled herself up again.

"Sorry ,like a nightmare right?"Marco to be heard was her crying harder."Hey,Star it's not that bad ok?",Marco arms wrapped around hers."I know",she spoke."But I-just-",sobbing began hugged her harder."Hey,Star it's ok,I'll-i won't leave you."Star stopped crying,and broke the hug and faced her."Th-there is bad in this world but-we can't escape from it and y'know?"

Star looked in to Marco's eyes,and saw them gleaming in the moonlight.

"Thanks Marco"

"Your welcome Star"

Today was Saturday and Mrs and Mr Diaz announced at breakfast that they will be gone the rest of the duo turned to see each others reaction in unison.

"Ok mom and dad,I know." "Ey ok Marco I know your a grown boy,but don't forget about tū mojèr",Mrs Diaz said. "What?!",Marco blushed.

"Ok bye!"The both gave them kissed and they left.

"Haha!alright Marco!What do you wanna do?",Star turned towards Marco.

"Well,Star I kinda want a "normal" weekend ok?",Marco said in a shaky voice.

"WHA-pff fine Marco,only because I never had one ok?",Star made it spent the rest of the day watching the "magic mirror"or the tv and eating many junk foods.

"Wow..this is what you do?all the time..why do they call you safe kid then?"Marco turned around quickly."Star I am NOT a safe kid"Marco giggled because she likes to see Marcos anger when she mention that it was getting very late for the two,it was about 11:57 and they were on the gave a big did the commercials were on they like to discuss about it,but when Marco turned towards Star,she fell asleep on the couch.

Marco had to carry her to bed,which was very hard for Marco but thought it'll be a good he laid her on the bed and tucked her stood there for a at the peaceful way she slept,how comfortable she was and how pretty she Marco slowly walked towards her,he made a creak in the floor and woke her up.

"Marco?"Star rubbed her eyes."Is something wrong"and a yawn came out of her mouth.

Marco couldn't think of something at first,then he said "I...was just making sure you were ok,tucked in,breathing-"

"Marco,thanks but you don't have to do that I'm fine"

"I know but uh-"

"Marco can we talk about this in the morning?if your so protective here"Star made room for him to sleep in didn't know what to do,but she really didn't care...she was really tired,so Marco got in the sheets and laid there."Good night Marco"

"Night..Star"

When Marco awoke he turned around and saw Star sleeping beside had to pee, so he tried to get out of bed as soon as that didn't "the safe kid" wasn't safe this time.

"Marco?,why are you on the floor?,and why are you in my room?"Oh she didn't remember,Marco thought.

"Just seeing if you're awake,and know I see you're awake so I'll go downstairs"Leaving Star questioned.

"Man..why did I do that?!,it doesn't matter she doesn't know"

"Don't know what?"Star asked,behind Marco.

"Crap"

"Is there something I should know?,wait..do you know why I was still in my bed and not in the couch?i could've swore I slept on the couch."Star blurted with questions.

"Nope,you fell asleep in your bed"Marco quickly responded.

"And you slept on the couch?"Star really had no clue what happened last night,she tilted her head her head like a confused blushed."Nope..hey want nachos?"and Marco ran to the kitchen to avoid the awkward conversation.

"Yeah sure.."

"Ok,triangle food will be made"

Star laughed at the way Marco made the nachos,like he was dancing."And...done!"

"Wow Marco! They look delicious!"

"Yeah well if you had practice yo-"

Star had ate all the nachos."What were you saying?"Star asked.

"Nothing Star,I'm going to do homework",Marco walked up stairs.

"K I'll be down here watching the magic mirror!"

"It's a tv!"

"Whatever!"

Marco had been in his room for approximately 2-3 didn't have to do much but Marco never took that of curiosity Star walked upstairs to Marco's could hear him talk through the door.

"I mean course!Jackie that's awesome!But I have to watch Star,look I can't leave her alone she'll probably do something wrong like she always does...ok bye"Marco hung up a call from Jackie ,Marco's the other side of the door Star felt hurt."Like she always does",kept repeating in her head,making her eyes tear up so she ran outside to the front porch.

"Hey Star!Jackie invited me to go to a party but I said no because you might be doing crazy stuff like always!"

There was a silence..

"Star?..you here?"

Silence..

"Where could she be?!"Marco checked outside her window,only to see her on the front porch sitting down, looking towards the street.

"Star,why are you outside?"

Star stood up."Why would you care?"Star said angry,hurt,he couldn't tell.

"Because I went crazy looking for you?!"

"So?,I thought I'm the reason you couldn't go with Jackie somewhere"

Marco got the message,she over heard the conversation."Star that's not true,she invited me to go to a party but I said no to hang out with you"

"Really?,because it sounded like I'm the problem,"oh I can't because star always does something like SHE ALWAYS DOES!",she mimicked Marco.

"Star that's out of context! by that I meant fighting aliens!,villains,going to awesome dimensions"

Star turned to Marco.

"I wouldn't say anything to hurt you"Marco said."And why would you think I would say that?Am I a turd that means a lot to you?"

"Yeah..I just..I always screw something up and that's the reason I had to come here in the first place..I'm no good."Star turned her head and a tear left her left eye.

"You are the most amazing person I've met"

Marco's dark brown eyes looked into Star's blue couldn't tell what she was feeling when she looked in ,protected,found,scared..Star just didn't know.

Marco came closer to Star.

"Marco I'm sorry, I-"

Without thinking Marco grabbed the side of Stars shoulders,forced her to come closer and gave her a had her eyes open and closed them after a was surprised,both of their cheeks were just realized what he'd done,like his body took control of its self."Oh man,(face palm)Star,I'm sorry I kissed you that happened by itself!"

Star gave Marco a hug.

"It's ok Marco,You're the best."

 **Made by 'Lpsraventail' on deviantart**


	3. Baby

He could hardly believe his world, now.

Here she was, sweet and soft in his arms. Mewling, just short of crying, her mother's hair and eyes, His nose and that darkened complexion. The perfect symbol of their union, right there in his arms/

"She's squishy," Star said, her voice sing song and perky, as though she'd just faced another interdimensional monster.

""Aren't princesses supposed to be soft?"

"Well yeah, but look at her. Look

She held the infant up higher, up to his face. Star's expression was crooked and joyous. His heart flipped several times over with affection, for both of the loves of his life.

Their daughter was a miniature version of Star, with her father's skin and hair. Her bright blue eyes found him and she babbled.

"D'aw, someone wants Daddy."

He tensed, fidgeting on their bedside with anxiety.

"Are you sure? I'm uh, still practicing, you know... I just want to be sure I hold her the right way and the doctors aren't here to watch me and-"

"Just take your daughter, Marco!"

Star gently pushed the infant into his arms. Her smile had become even wider and more radiant in the last 24 hours. He didn't think that was possible.

But a lot of miracles had been happening, lately. A lot of miracles had been happening in his life in general over the last 15 years or so.

He stared down at the latest in his run of miracles.

"We have so much to do, don't we?"

"Yeah. But hey, we won't ever be short on bedtime stories!"

He grinned. "Very true."

His wife leaned in on the bed and wrapped her arms around him, burying her nose into his neck. She smiled softly into his shoulder, beaming lovingly at their child through half lidded eyes. For once, she allowed herself to be openly tired.

"A whole 'nother adventure, huh?" Marco quipped.

Star hugged him tighter. Her thousand watt smile returned.

"The best yet. Gonna be the best dimension we'll see, ever."

Their daughter giggled and pushed her arms against her father's chest in semblance of a hug.

"You'll see, baby girl. We promise."

 **Made by 'SpruceMoose13' on deviantart**


	4. Game Night

"Alright, is everyone ready for family game night?" Mr. Diaz called from the main floor. Star and Marco were upstairs finishing some Biology homework,

"So the nucleus gives the cell energy and the mitochondria has the DAN?" Marco shook his head, laughing a little. "No, the mitochondria gives the cell energy. the nucleus has DNA, not DAN." Star giggled. "Right, right. I knew that." Star got up and jumped on her bed, laughing hysterically.

"I'm bored of homework, lets do something else." Star fell onto her bed, landing perfectly on her pillow, staring at her huge ceiling. "Ok, but you'll still need to get this before the test on Monday." Marco said worriedly. He didn't want her to fail this test. He wanted her to do well in school.

"MARCO!" He heard his mother yell. "Si, Ma?" Marco yelled back. Star glanced over to Marco, smiling as she heard Marco speaking Spanish. She loved it when he spoke Spanish. Although she wouldn't admit it, she actually found it quite attractive.

"It's family game night! Let Star pick a game, eh?" Marco's mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Star shot out of bed, running towards Marco. She nearly knocked him over when she grabbed his arms. "Really?! AWESOME!" She screamed excitedly, dragging him downstairs into the living room.

Catching his footing, Marco showed Star to the closet with all the board games in it. "Here's where all the games are. You can pick any one." Star stared in awe. She didn't have games like these in Mewni. All she knew was laser tag (with actual lazers!), Unicorn tipping (one of her favourites) and Guess the Spell. She scanned the games. Scrabble, no. Guess Who?, no. Operation, no. She wasn't finding anything she was very interested in, until...

"OH! How about we play this one!" She grabbed a game, with four colours on it. Marco's eyes widened.

"You want to play Twister?" He looked her in her bright blue eyes. She nodded, so hard that he thought her head would pop off. "How do you play?" she practically screamed she was so excited.

"Well basically you spin the little dial and follow what it says, like left hand on red. Then you put your left hand on a red dot. Last one standing wins." He could see the glimmer of excitement in her eyes. It made him smile.

"Let's go then!" Star grabbed Marco by the arm and ran into the living room.

It was just Marco and Star left. Both Mr and Mrs. Diaz had fallen pretty early in the game. In all honesty, they wanted to watch Marco and Star play. They looked like they were having so much fun.

By now, Marco had his right hand on a red dot, left hand on a yellow dot, right foot on a blue dot and left foot on a green dot. He basically looked like a crab. It was Star's turn. She had her right hand on a green dot, left hand on a blue dot, and both feet on a yellow dot. Marco's father spun the spinner, while both Star and Marco tried to keep their balance on the mat.

"Left hand, red dot!" Mr. Diaz said. Star laughed, she had figured out how to win. Smiling she put her left hand on the same dot as Marco's right hand, coming face to face with him.

"Hey look! We're so close, our noses touch!" Star whispered, poking her nose with Marco's. His face turned beet red, and finally lost his balance. Falling to the floor, Star laughed. "Ha! I win!" Marco looked up and smiled.

They had been playing twister all night. Twister has become Star's favourite Earth game, ever since she won. She was surprisingly very good at it. Eventually though, Star and Marco became tired. Marco's parents were already in bed, letting them play the game as much as they wanted.

"Star, we should go to b-" he stopped mid-sentence, looking over to see a sleeping Star. Her blonde hair was draped perfectly over her cheeks, with a big smile on her face. Marco couldn't help but smile. She looked so innocent. She looked like a princess. Picking her up bridal style, he brought her to her room and put her down gently on her bed.

"Good night Star" He said, walking towards her bedroom door.

"Buenos Dias." She said, half awake.

Marco laughed. "It's night time. You're supposed to say Buenos Noches."

He closed her door and walked to his room, now fully restored after Star sucked everything out of it.

Star smiled under her covers. "I know," she whispered. "I just wanted to hear you speak Spanish again."

She instantly fell asleep with a smile.

 **Made by 'VenusAphrodite96' on deviantart**


	5. Trust

had a Family Relations project, which involved spending 2 nights in a resort together.

"We're gonna have to get through this somehow!" The 18 year old half-Latino groaned at his best friend. Star brought her knees up to her chest, cheeks glowing a bright shade of pink.

"So we have to share a bed for two nights. We've lived in the same house for four years already!"

"This is different." Star barely got the words out. It's the most she's spoken since they got to the room.

"How?" Marco looked like he was about to give up. He wanted a good grade in this course. All they needed it do was "live" together for two nights, then write a paper on relationships based on the experience. He thought it would be so simple, since him and Star were best friends.

Apparently, Star wasn't telling him something.

She had no problem holding his hand, hugging him constantly and occasionally kissing him on the cheek, so what was the big deal with sleeping next to each other? Heck, she's fallen asleep on the couch beside him.

"You don't get i-"

"Star." Marco interrupted. Stars bright blue eyes met Marco's eyes. She sighed.

"Look, I have a tiny trust issue." She said softly, looking away. Marco let out a little laugh.

"Really? You seemed to trust me right away." Star finally smiled.

"Yeah well, I just knew I could trust you. I could feel it in my gut. Anyway, let me finish." Marco smiled,waving his hand towards her to continue.

"It was when I was dating Tom. We were hanging out, I guess on a date, I don't know. And he said 'I want to do something, I think it will make our relationship stronger'. I just wasn't ready" Marco's eyes began to widen. Star frantically shook her hands.

"Oh no no no no he didn't do anything horrible! He just kissed me! That's it." Star giggled as Marco let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that. I was almost going to go and kill him." Not that he wasn't thinking about killing him anyway.

"Anyway, I was so caught off guard. I was like 13, I wasn't ready to kiss someone! So I slapped him and broke up with him. Ever since then, I never really got close to a boy. Except you." She wrapped her arms tighter around her legs, looking at Marco.

"But I'm still scared. I just don't want anything to happen." Star finally buried her head in her knees, letting out a little cry. Marco walked over and sat on the bed, putting one arm around her shoulder.

"You know I'd never hurt you. That's the last thing I would do." He rubbed her shoulders to calm her. She nodded.

"Let's go to bed, ok?" Star hesitated, but finally crawled under the fluffy covers. Marco took off his shirt and crawled under the covers with her. Star tried to hide the sudden blush that was forming on her cheeks. Years of karate had done him well.

"This may sound so stupid, but how can you prove to me that you won't do anything stupid?" Star and Marco's eyes met again. Marco gently placed his hand on Star's cheek.

"Star Butterfly, I swear I would never do anything you were uncomfortable with, nor would I ever hurt you in any way. I promise." It may have sounded cheesy, but Star knew. She knew he wasn't joking around. He meant every word he said. She knew he was always there to protect her, like she was always there to protect him.

She smiled and nodded. "Good night, Marco." Marco smiled. "Good night, Star"

He inched closer to her. "May I kiss your forehead?" He whispered, still smiling. Star laughed. "Yeah" she whispered back.

He lightly pecked her forehead, causing Star to blush a bright red which Marco found adorable. He rolled over to turn off the light, then rolled onto his back.

A minute later, he felt warmth on his chest. Star cuddled up to him, while he rested his arm on the small of her back.

"I trust you."

 **Made by 'VenusAphrodite96' on deviantart**


	6. Star Vs The Forces of School Dance

What happens when you take a high school dance, add in a magical princess from another dimension then add in a labeled safe kid? It's a recipe for disaster! Let's watch what happens, shall we?

It was a Friday night in Echo Creek, California. However, this wasn't just any ordinary Friday night. This was the night of the Valentine's Day dance at Echo Creek Academy. For our inter-dimensional hero, Star Butterfly, and 'misunderstood bad boy' Marco Diaz...that means insanity! We first start with our 'misunderstood bad boy', Marco Diaz. Marco right now is a nervous wreck as he's about to head to his first high school dance. The labeled 'safe kid' is seen in a midnight blue suit, matching pants, red and blue striped tie and black shoes. His brown hair is slicked back, as per usual for special occasions like this. His parents then walk in to check on him.

Mrs. Diaz: Oh, Marco! Mi hijo! You look so dapper!

Mr. Diaz: Las chicas are gonna be all over you tonight!

Marco's parents pinch his now blushing cheeks before Marco slaps their hands away.

Marco: Mom! Dad! You know I outgrew the 'cheek pinch' gag when I was 7!

Mr. Diaz: We know, hijo...

Mrs. Diaz: We're just starting to get over the fact that you're growing up, Marco!

And Marco was indeed growing up all too quickly for his parents to comprehend. Marco was 14, about to turn 15 in April. Just recently, right as the school year began, an inter-dimensional princess came into Marco's life. That inter-dimensional princess was none other than Star Butterfly from the planet Mewni. Her room in the Diaz house was just across from Marco's room, but her room had a royal touch. We see Star in front of her mirror doing her makeup and fixing her hair. Her long blonde hair was now done in braids on either side and she was also sporting teal eye shadow and pink lipstick. Her dress for the evening was a strapless variation of the one she wore when she and Marco went dimension hopping with Flying Princess Pony Head. If you think Marco was a nervous wreck about tonight, imagine how Star felt!

Star: Calm down, Star. It's just a school dance...my first school dance...with Marco. Am I crushing on him? Is he crushing on me? It's too much for me to take in right now.

A knock is then heard on Star's door. It is soon revealed to be coming from Marco.

Marco: Star, you in there?

Star: Door's open, Marco! Come on in.

Marco opens the door to Star's room to find Star lying on her bed, staring off into space. Marco jumps onto Star's bed and sits next to her.

Marco: Spill it, Star. What's buggin' you?

Star: I'm not sure about this, Marco. It's just that...it's our first school dance together and I'm afraid I might make this a royal disaster.

Marco puts a hand on Star's left shoulder to clam her down, then gives her a quick peck on the cheek.

Marco: Star, I don't care if you screw up! I know you can be a klutz at times, but that's just you, Star! This night is all about us! I don't care what happens tonight! I just want to make it though because I'm just as nervous about this as you are, Star.

Star: Guess we're in the same boat, huh?

Marco: Guess so, Star.

Marco then rolls up his sleeves to check his sliver watch...6:30 PM. The dance was scheduled to start at 7.

Marco: Snap! We better get going, Star! We're gonna be late!

Star: Race you to your mom's car!

Marco: You're on, Star!

Star and Marco rush downstairs and out to Mrs. Diaz's ocean blue Chevy Cruze that was parked out front of the Diaz home. Mrs. Diaz then turns the car on and drives off en route to Echo Creek Academy. Star and Marco arrived at school at 6:50. After Mrs. Diaz snapped a few pics, she wished the inter-dimensional friends well and drove back home, leaving Star and Marco to their school dance. Once inside, Star and Marco found that the entire school was decorated in pink and white hearts and that the multi-purpose room was decked out in pink, white and gold attire.

Marco: Holy cow! This is incredible!

Star: You said it, Marco! I don't think I've seen anything like this before!

Marco: You wanna go get something to eat?

Star: I thought you'd never ask! Sure hope there's triangle foods!

Marco: I'm sure there will be!

Star and Marco's first stop...the pizza table. Star's eyes just lit up at the 'triangle foods' in front of her (even though it was just the circular pizzas sliced into triangles...but that ain't stoppin' Star!).

Marco: Careful, Star...there's 400 other kids here, too. No need to get carried away.

Star: But, Marco! Triangle foods are just waiting for us!

Marco: They can wait a little longer, Star. This is for your own good, Star.

Star: Okay, Wild Man.

'Wild Man'...that nickname would take some getting used to for Marco. For as long as he could remember, he's been labeled as the 'safe kid'. Now that Star's come in, he's put in dangerous situations almost every day! After they finish up with their...'triangle foods' (and those that are not triangular), Star gets a sly grin on her face, attempting to tell Marco something.

Marco: What's with the face, Star? It is happy, yet at the same time disturbing!

Star: Why don't we hit the dance floor, Marco?

Marco: You read my mind, Star!

Star took Marco's hand and dragged him out to the dance floor...right as the DJ starts to slow things down. The DJ was now playing 'Let It Go' by Idina Menzel, from the movie 'Frozen'. Marco extended his left arm out and got down on one knee...like a knight returning to his princess after a triumphant battle against a wicked dragon.

Marco: May I have this dance, mi Estrella Mariposa?

Star couldn't believe it. Marco just said her name in Spanish. It sounded so sweet, charming and to her...it sounded sexy.

Star: Wow, Marco...I-I don't know what to say except...YES! I will dance with you, Marco!

Star and Marco soon have their arms around each other as they glide across the dance floor. At times, they end up spinning and making the same heart shape they made when they were at the Bounce Lounge with Flying Princess Pony Head. Neither of them could think about the dizziness they were feeling right now. All Star and Marco could think about was each other.

Marco: Hey, Star?

Star: Yeah, Marco?

Marco: You remember how nervous we felt earlier?

Star: Not anymore! I guess just being with you calmed my nerves.

Marco: I could say the same on my end, Star.

Even though the song changed, Star and Marco never let each other go on the dance floor. They continued dancing the night away. Soon, they were snuggled up next to each other, their faces were on each other's shoulders...close to kissing distance. Marco soon felt the long, silky blonde strands of Star's hair. The smell of it was simply intoxicating to Marco. Star's hair gave off the scent of strawberries and mangoes...and it was driving Marco crazy.

Marco: Star, you're amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you.

Star: I'd say the same about you, Wild Man.

Marco and Star then looked deeply into each other's eyes and moved their lips closer to each other. When their lips finally met, it was as if their troubles just melted away. The whole world seemed to stop as they pried each other's mouths open and slid their tongues in. It was blissful oblivion for both Star and Marco. They never wanted this moment to end, but sooner or later, they had to come up for air. After Star and Marco's kiss, the entire school was at a standstill. Then...mass clapping ensued. Cheering soon followed.

Marco: I guess our classmates really wanted this.

Star: You mean for us to, how you say, 'hook up'?

Marco: I guess so.

Star: Shall we...kiss again?

Marco: Let's give our fans what they want, Star!

The massive response from their classmates was well deserved and also surprising. The whole 9th grade class never expected 'safe kid' Marco Diaz to get a girlfriend, but it happened. In response to their classmates' cheering, Star and Marco kissed again. This time, one of Marco's hands was at Star's back, while the other was stroking her long, sweet smelling hair.

Marco: Star...

Star: Yeah, Marco?

Marco: I love you, Star Butterfly.

Star: I love you too, Marco Diaz.

Just as the last song of the night comes on, Star and Marco kiss again, generating praise from their classmates. Afterwards, they head outside Echo Creek Academy to where Mrs. Diaz was waiting for them.

Mrs. Diaz: Marco! Star! How was the dance?

Star: Amazing!

Marco: Let's just say...it was the best night of our lives, mom!

As Mrs. Diaz drives Star and Marco home, Star rests her head on Marco's shoulder. Marco smiles at the sight, only whispering...

Marco: Best...night...EVER! School dances...conquered!

MADE BY 'BurstFlame24' on deviant art! 


	7. Vacation

**I feel like I've seen this one on here before but i'll post it anyway. Happy reading**

The magic rainbow dolphins made a good case, but it was the beachside service from the sentient puppy waiter that sealed the deal.

This was their favorite dimension on their "Super Spring Break Bang-Bang Blowout Inter-Dimensional Tour!" (Star insisted she could hear when Marco left off an exclamation point).

"Your parents are really really sure, Star? Are you sure you heard them right?"

"Uh-HUUUUUUUUUHHHHH, Marco. For the last time. They'll let us stay in the Royal Suites, together, in each of the Grand Inter-Dimensional Resorts. They said it was for 'good behavior'! And something about 'grooming' you, ugh. I don't even want to know what they're thinking there..."

"I...I guess that makes sense,"he admitted.

"Hmmmmmm? I don't know..."

Star sauntered over, the sway in her hips and the wicked twinkle in her eye betraying the innocent smile.

"...you would be the one to know all about my naughty moments, wouldn't you, Wild Man?"

Marco was putty in princess arms. Her face hovered close enough that he could already taste her.

"I, uh, might know a thing or two."

He closed the gap and kissed her deep enough to keep her speechless another few seconds.

"But don't worry, Princess. Your secrets are safe with me, you know I'll never talk."

"That's because," she mewled against his lips, "you have more important things to do with that mouth instead..."

Marco was never one to let important business slide. Ever diligent, especially when it came to taking care of his darling would-be queen.

And so their Spring Break plans were set. Neither could resist the excitement of exotic locales, and the lure of luxury accommodations didn't hurt. Certainly, the sights had been worth missing out on just another undergrad romp in South Beach, or sleeping in at the Diaz home.

They'd danced with Princess Pony Head (also out on "good behavior"), they'd skied the slopes of Mount Elsa, they'd bungee jumped from the clouds of Olympia, and they'd ridden dragons through the lush forests of Olgrimore.

But they agreed: nothing could compare to Lisanfrak.

Bright, technicolor animals at your beck and call, rainbow everything, and a veritable beach paradise. They'd spent most of the time running around and swimming, racing dolphins near the shore. Marco would eventually tire and head back for the beach blanket. Still, lounging back and admiring his girlfriend frolic in a bikini in the middle of a kind of parasise was more than satisfying.

"Your drink, sir Mr. Marco," barked the puppy waiter, wagging its tail expectantly.

"Thank you very much, buddy."

He scratched the pup behind the ears, and it scampered off happily. Local tipping custom, always good to know.

He was too relaxed to head back to the shoreline. He needed the relaxation, the more he thought about it. This vacation was starting to eat at him,and he wasn't sure he could properly explain to her...

"Marco! Come on, we need one more player!"

Some kind of cross between a chicken fight and a game of water polo had broken out. Marco could hardly resist her puppy dog face, certainly not when it was glistening in the odd, pink-tinged rainbow sunlight of this dimension. The hearts on her cheeks shone like beacons, luring him in towards her. He rose and plodded his way over to the shoreline.

"Hey you, why so grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy at all Star, let's do this."

She wasn't falling for his half-hearted attempt to dodge her questions.

"Spill it, m''Daring Diaz', what's gotten into you? Are you really that bored with your vacation already?"

"No, not at all Star!" he quickly added. He took her hands in his and shared a tender glance. "This has been the most incredible vacation, with the most incredible company..."

He took a deep breath. Star nodded to the dolphins to start without them, then returned her attention to Marco. She reached up to stroke his face soothingly, as she'd done so many times before over the years when he became overwhelmed with the world beyond his dimension.

"I just...I get worried, sometimes."

"I hadn't noticed," she said, sticking out her tongue and giggling softly.

"Yeah yeah, but I mean it. All the adventures, the fighting monsters...it scares me sometimes. Not so much the fighting, I know what we can do together as a team..."

They exchanged a warm glance, as he continued.

"..but the other stuff. The things that seem ordinary to you, the trans-dimensional craziness, even after the last few years I still don't know what I don't know, and I don't know when something might hurt you."

"I think I can take care of myself, Marco."

"I know that!"

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that...it's never going to be easy, you and me."

At the sight of her heart nearly breaking on the spot, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and whispered soothing assurances that he hadn't meant what she surely must have thought.

"I just mean...I'm always going to be human."

"A very strong and very brave human."

"But I won't always be that either, Star," he pulled back, "you'll always be a magical princess with your amazing powers...and I can barely keep up with you now. It's not easy, feeling like...like I can't protect you. Or help you. Or maybe even one day go on these adventure vacations with you. And I guess...this vacation has been reminding me of that somehow. That even the fun times are going to be...hard."

She had let him speak, barely containing the urge to spill her own guts, huge watery eyes hinting at what might come when he stopped. She'd grown much more patient since when they first met.

"...and you know. I know there's a lot of other guys from Mewni and all over the dimensions, who would make things easier and who would love-"

"Don't you even finish that thought, Marco Diaz."

She rose to her tippy toes in a futile effort to stare him down, but Marco got the effect. She looked angry, ready to strike.

Which was convenient, as the glass from the hotel and sounds of an explosion nearby rang out. Ludo's goons were in need of their version of a good time at the beach.

"Kill them, all of them, you fools!"

Ludo charged forward, lightning shooting from his fingertips. Star raised a barrier to keep them protected.

"Remind me to put you in your place as soon as we're done here, dear."

Marco gulped. "Yes m'am."

They sprang into action with a well practiced routine. Star's magic against the flying creatures, and the quicker ones, Marco's fists against the slower, larger ones. She'd grown much more powerful since their first meeting, and she even drew upon the magical strength of the tecnhicolor animals who'd' been scattered along the beach. Marco's swift kicks and knife hands were appreciated, but Star was a sight to behold.

With all but Ludo to defeat, Marco circled Star's old nemesis, waiting for his opening.

"I could devour you, boy," Ludo snarled.

"Then come and get me," Marco quipped back.

The light from the wand glinted off the sand. Star had risen into the air, twirling with magical beams surrounding her as she began to prepare a spell that Ludo would never defend. Not with Marco right there, ready to stop any counter he'd had left. Ludo growled and tore open a dimensional portal.

"Just one more battle, Star Butterfly! The war is yet to be decided!"

He leaped through the portal, with his minions scrambling back in after him. Star landed upon the beach, abandoning the spell and making her way back to Marco.

"Star! You were...amazing! Like always!"

Her unusually stern stare told him this wouldn't be like their usual post-battle adorations...

"Oh, I know." She stopped not even an inch in front of him, but Marco wasn't feeling the usual urge to close the distance. "And you weren't so bad yourself, Karate Kid. But I did cast some preeeeety awesome spells, and I miiiiight have been able to take care of those guys myself..."

Marco's heart drooped. Star looked down and to the side, curling her toes in the sand as she held her face pensively. Her eyes glanced back toward Marco, and she smirked.

"And do you know why my magic is so strong? Huh? Do ya?"

Marco shook his head.

"No? Never wondered once, why I got so much better since coming to Earth?"

Star sighed adorably, like a kitten yawning near her favorite human, relaxed and in control.

"Marco, it's because of you."

"Wha-what? How-"

"Like you said, I'm a magical princess. This part the stories on Earth almost got right: a huge part of my magic comes from love. And you-"

She jabbed a well-manicured finger into his deceptively muscled chest.

"-are still a big part of that." Her voice grew tiny. "And that's why I don't want you to even think for a second that I should move on to some other guy from Mewni, or that you're holding me back, or that you need to worry about me when you can't beat up every danger that might come my-our way."

She dragged her finger tip up to his face, tickling his mouth and tapping his nose.

"You're stuck with me, hot shot. Because I love you, and you make me able to do the hard stuff. And if you get old, or hurt, or too tired or too scardy to 'keep up', I'll slow down just enough to pick you back up. It won't be easy, I'm never going to be an 'afternoon tea' kind of princess," they both chuckled, "but that's our life, get used to it. I'll always be here, and I'll always trust you, and we'll always have time to just enjoy each other in between the 'fairy tales'...that is, if you want...and you'll still have me even with all this..."

Marco didn't give her time to seriously think his answer could be any different than the first time she made absolutely sure he could stomach dating a magical princess, several years ago. He swept her up in his arms and kissed her deeply, eliciting the most satisfying moan from his demure-only-in-appearance sweetheart.

"Of course I still want to be by your side, Star. No matter what I can or can't do-"

"You do a lot just being a good kisser..."

"Well," he bent down and kissed her again, both of them laughing in between pecks on the lips, "there is that."

They nuzzled each other softly. The dolphins had just about finished their game in the water. The couple held each other close.

"I love you too, Star. And I feel better now. Whatever happens...I'll be there for you however I still can. But..."

"But what, now?"

"...I just want to spend some time relaxing with you, we've been so busy this vacation."

He slid one hand down her spine, and stroked the other toward her midriff.

"I feel like we still need to relax..."

He leaned his head in. Star's breathing began to quicken.

"Appreciate the royal suite while we still have a chance..."

He nibbled on her ear, and she whimpered as she pressed herself close.

"Spend some quality time together..."

He placed a kiss on her neck, drawing a quiet, breathy moan from her. She clutched at his back.

"Because we are stuck with each other, aren't we?"

Star kissed him hard and passionate before pulling back and kissing him again, tender and lovingly.

"You have no idea..."

She turned her head to whisper in his ear.

"...but you might be about to find out."

They giggled playfully the entire run back to the room, Marco chasing her all the way, never far behind. The dolphins chittered away in the water, amused at yet another silly young couple madly in love.

Best dimension on the vacation, by far, they'd agree when they returned.

 **Made by 'SpruceMoose13' on deviantart**


	8. The only Star for me

Star and Marco had just been dismissed from school, and as they began to walk home, all Marco could think about was Jackie. She had said a simple 'hi' to him today (which was normally a big deal), but he didn't seem to care. While the 'safe boy' was busy thinking about this, Star was thinking about how hot it was outside and how much she wanted to just already be home. Holding out her magical wand-thingy and muttering a few words that came to mind, both of them disappeared and re-appeared in Star's room.

"I /told/ you that would be useful!" The princess cheered, jumping onto her bed and staring up at the glittery ceiling.

Marco smiled at the ridiculously goofy 'foreign' girl, realizing a few seconds later that he had been staring at her as if he were stargazing and she was a bright planet, taking all of his attention.

"I'm gonna go to my room, Star... I have to do my homework to keep my grades as the best ones you can get!" With this as his last words, Marco turned around and walked out of the room before Star could respond. In his room, he laid out all of his worksheets on his desk and stared at them. Homework was usually easy for him, but he couldn't focus enough to actually pick up his pencil and make a mark on the paper.

After hours of stalling on the homework and thinking deeply (for whatever reason) about Jackie and the latter events to her saying 'hi', Marco's mom called the two teenagers down for dinner. With his family he acted the same as he always did, but he spoke to Star less and never looked her in the eyes all throughout the meal. When he got back to his room, Marco continued to try to work on his homework, but the boy's thoughts were too scrambled.

It wasn't until late in the night that his work was finally done and he finally knew what he was truthfully feeling. Knowing that liking Star without /her/ knowing would trouble him during the day and his classes, Marco decided to tell her. He walked slowly and carefully across the hallway to the girl's room, where he opened the door and walked to her bedside. At this point he stopped and just looked at her. The young princess looked so peaceful in her sleep, and he couldn't bear to wake her.

So instead, unknowing that she had just silently awakened in time to hear him, Marco whispered, "I guess I like you, Star... It's a little weird, though, because I always thought that I liked Jackie, but right now... You're the only star in my sky."

Star smiled. "Aw, Safe Kid!" She said happily, pulling him into a hug.

 **made by 'sakuralilou' on wattpad**


	9. The day we met!

"That was amazing! I was amazing! You were amazing!" Marco said excitingly. "Yeah, I guess we were. Well, I guess I'll go pack my bags." Star frowned and slumped her shoulders down. She began walking away before Marco quickly stopped her.

"Wait! I don't want you to go. I want you to stay." She looked up at him and smiled. "REALLY!? HUGS!" She wrapped Marco in a hug. At first he didn't return the hug, but soon he did and smiled back at her.

"Is their gonna be monsters attacking us all the time!?" Marco said enthusiastically while punching and kicking in the air. "Yeah, probably."

"All right! Sounds so dangerous!" The two left their recent fight scene and walked home.

...

They arrived at the front door and walked in. "Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. Are you gonna be able to fix my room?" Marco asked. "Uhh... I don't really know." Marco frowned. "It's ok Marco. You can sleep with me until I do." She said with a smile. Marco blushed. Star realized what she said. "Oh no no no! I mean in my room with me." She said blushing furiously. "Ok, but please fix my room soon." Star nodded. "I'll try."

Mrs. Diaz made diner so Star and Marco took a seat at the table. "So, where were you two off to?" Mrs. Diaz asked. Marco looked at her excited. "We fought monsters!" Star nodded. "Did you know Marco was a really good fighter?"

"Yes. Marco has taken karate for quite some time now."

As the two finished eating they walked upstairs. "I need to get changed first Marco. Give me a sec." He nodded. "Me too." Star closed her door and Marco went downstairs to grab himself some sleepwear. Star put on a normal t-shirt and a small pair of silky shorts.

Marco, on the other hand, only had a pair of pajama bottoms. He grabbed his sleeping bag and walked upstairs and knocked on her door. "Come in." She responded. Marco opened the door and in the instant Star saw him, she couldn't look away. "He's hot!" Is all she thought. Marco realized she was staring and he blushed. "Wonderful weather were having huh?" He said to break the awkward moment. "Huh... Oh, sorry." Her cheeks were the color of a tomato.

"What's that you're holding?" She pointed at what he was carrying. "This is called a sleeping bag. I usually use it to go camping with but.."

"Oh. Well actually I.." She paused "You what?" He asked. "I kiinda wanted you to... sleep with me." She said nervously and quietly. Marco stood still for a second to process. "But it's ok if you don-" Marco cut her off. "Actually.. I'd like that." They both smiled at each other before Marco crawled into bed with Star.

"Marco?" He looked over at her. "Yes?" Star broke eye contact and looked away nervously. "I think... I l-like you." They both looked at each other, blushing wildly. There was an silence for about 5 minutes before anything happened. Marco couldn't find anything to say =, so he used his actions. Marco leaned in and kissed her. Star wasn't at all surprised. Some part of her expected it.

Their kiss lasted a good while, before they drew back for air. "I guess I like you too." They both smiled and snuggled up against each other. Star layed her head on his buff chest and the two fell sound asleep.

 **This one was made by me. I know it was out of character for them to fall in love so quickly, but love in first sight exists. Reviews are much appreciated, especially ones that give ideas for other one-shots because I can't find anymore, so I'll just start making them. see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Confessing

**With Marco**

It's been 3 months since Star came to earth and Marco had grown quite attached to the inter-dimensional Princess. He loved her friendly attitude, her warming smile, how childish she was. Pretty much everything about her was perfect to him. He loved how they would always go dimension hopping and fight random creatures along the way.

Before she was around, he was labeled as the 'Safe Kid' who never took risks and was always cautious. Kids would make fun of him just because he too safe. Weird huh? Getting bullied just for not taking risks. He never liked how boring and safe his life was, but ever since she tagged along, his life changed. For the better. Now, he was fighting random creatures from different dimensions for fun. That's right, Just for fun!

Star hated bullying. She would always keep kids from picking on Marco. He never told her to do it, but she did anyway. The bond those two had was nothing anyone has seen before. Even when they fought monsters, or fought off Ludo, they would be in perfect sync. Like they knew what they were gonna do before they even did it.

But now, here he is, in his room. Thinking of a way to tell Star how he really feels about her. What he's been hiding from her for almost 2 months.

"Hey Star, I've liked you for a while now and... No, to stupid. Star, there's something I want to tell you, I think I like you... No that's to stupid too." Marco clenched his fist in frustration. "Why does this have to be so difficult!" He shouted. Star heard Marco yelling so she decided to go see what was wrong.

Star knocked on his open door. "Marco?" Marco turned from his desk to see Star in his doorway. "What's up?" Star walked in and sat in a chair near his desk. "Something bothering you?" She asked in a rather concerned voice. "Actually, yes. But I'm trying to figure out a way to tell you... Without sounding weird."

"Need any help?" Marco turned back turn his desk and leaned his head on it. "Yes, but I can't get help from you. Not this time." Star frowned. "Well why not?" The princess questioned. "Because.. Because, I don't know." Star scooted closer and began patting his back to try and comfort him.

"Come on. You can tell me anything." She pleaded. Marco turned to face her. "Can I tell you after diner?" She nodded. "Sure. But You have to tell me, ok?" He smiled. "Trust me. I will." She gave one of those warm smiles that just melts Marco from the inside. She got up and skipped out of his room happily.

"Gosh, why can't I just tell her." He sighed. "Maybe if I take a quick nap, It'll help?" He said as he lied on his bed. "I'll tell her after diner." Was the last thing he thought before dozing off.

 **With Star**

 **"** I wonder what he wants to tell me. Maybe he'll actually tell me he loves me?" She thought. Little did Marco know, Star has liked him for a while too. "I don't want to make things awkward between us, just because he might not like me back." She sighed.

"He keeps me safe from the bad things. Even though I have a magic wand, he'll protect me. Just like the day we met... He willingly threw himself in front of me and took down the monster running at me. He might not have thought too much about it, but I loved every second of it." She smiled.

She walked to her bed a lied down. "Why does love have to be so... So weird?" She thought. "Why can't it be as easy as fighting?" She closed her eyes. "Maybe I'll confess to him after diner."

Not long after, she fell asleep.

 **With no one**

Star was awoken by Marco about two hours later. "Star. Come on, my Mom finished setting the table." She opened her eyes and turned towards him. "Can you help me up?" She asked, obviously still sleepy. "Sure." He walked over to Star and helped her to her feet.

Both looked at each other. "Carry me?" She made a pouty face and reached out her arms. He chuckled. "Sure. Why not?" He picked her up cradle style and she wrapped her arms around his neck. _"I could just kiss her!"_ He thought.

Both had wide smiles on their faces. Marco carried her down the stairs and to the table. "Thanks Marco." She said as he set her down. Marco's parents attention directed towards them. "Is something wrong Star?" Mr. Diaz asked.

"No. Why'd you think that?" Mr. Diaz smiled. "Marco carried you downstairs so I though something was maybe hurting you." Star shook her head. "No. I just asked him to carry me, that's all." In front of Star and Marco, were plates full of pancakes Mrs. Diaz gave to them.

"Best! Diner! Ever!" Marco shouted. He poured syrup over his mountain stack of pancakes and began eating. Star looked at him and smiled before taking a bite out of her stack of food.

Star finished eating before Marco so she decided to head upstairs. She was in her room, waiting for him. "I have to tell him." She was pacing across her room.

Marco just finished so he quietly walked upstairs because he heard Star talking. He planted himself near the doorway, perfect listening distance. "I don't care if he might not like me back. I have to tell him." Marco's eyes widened. Without hesitation he walked into her room and pulled her into a hug.

"M-Marco?" He released the hug and they looked into each others eyes. "You know, I thought what I wanted to tell you would be harder to do, but now I know." Marco said, still lost in her ocean blue orbs. Star blushed. "A-and... What did you want to tell me?"

Marco smiled. "This." He leaned in and kissed her. Star didn't expect what she got, but she loved it. Especially since they both ate sweet, syrup covered pancakes.

Marco pulled away from the kiss after a while. Both were visibly blushing, but they didn't care. "You know, you still didn't tell me." She said, teasing. Marco smiled. "I love you Star Butterfly! From your gorgeous smile to your childish ways, I love you!"

Star's face was completely red now. "I... I love you too Marco!" She said pulling him into a hug.

 **Made by ME! Here's the end of this one. Reviews are much appreciated, I love hearing what you have to say. (good or bad) Hope you enjoyed, and I'll be back next chapter.**


End file.
